Scream-Part One
by Vyse
Summary: Part one of my 'Scream' fic. PLZ review, I worked kinda hard on it!


Scream-Part One  
  
A/N: I know, this is a bit pathitic, even for me, but I couldn't help it! I just saw Scream 3, and I kept on getting all these ideas, and..whatever. Like you care. Just see if you can figure out who the killer is. Oh, and the killer calls the digi-destined by their crest names, cuz it doesn't know their real names, or just doesn't use them. And the prologue can be misleading, but in the last part, everything will be explained. And I use two-count 'em- TWO bad words in here. But, come on, if your mom just died, what would you say? Heck? Freak? And his mother just died, for crying out load! He was mad! And I know that Tai and Izzy are a little out of charecter in the first part, but...eh.   
  
Prologue-The Anatomy of a Murderer  
  
She..he...it watched the digi-destined sleep. It watched each of them, from Courage to Love to Hope to Knowledge and all the rest. It watched then lie peacefully next to their 'loyal and fateful' digimon partners. It took all of it's strength to prevent it's self from attacking right then and there.   
  
"Soon." it uttered in a rough and cracked voice that haden't been used in almost 10 years. "Soon."   
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Tai fingered the curled-up corner of the picture, shoved it back in the mess of his dresser drawer and slammed it shut. He had promised Johanne to take her to that classical music...thing, but that was before summer camp, before the digi-world, when he was...normal. And before he began to...like Sora. Not like, _like. _Like he used to like Johanne. That was the key word. Used.   
  
"Hey, Tai, watcha doin?" A light, cheery voice asked behind him. Tai turned around and smiled at Agumon.   
  
"Nothing...just...thinking." Tai replied, a hint of depression in his voice. Agumon headed toward him, a bit worried.   
  
"Are you ok?" Agumon asked, heading toward him.   
  
"Wellll....I guess." Tai sighed. "Just...." he tralied off, not really wanting to discuss Johanne.   
  
"Just what?" Agumon inquired further.   
  
"Well, there's this girl, Johanne." Tai explained.   
  
"Oh. You like her?" Agumon broke through. Tai sighed.   
  
"No. That's the thing. I used to like her, but now..." Tai stopped. He would **not** tell Agumon about how he felt about Sora.   
  
"But what?"  
  
"I, uh, promised to go to a concert with her, and I don't want to go."   
  
"Oh, well, if you promised her Tai, you have to go." Agumon said, looking up at him.   
  
"Yeah, I guess. Anyway, has there been any news on Myotismon yet?" Tai said, looking for a subject change.  
  
"Yeah. Izzy called and said he needed to talk to you. He sounded really worried." Agumon repiled.   
  
"What else-wait a minute. You answered my phone!?" Tai yelled.   
  
"Realx, Tai. It was just Izzy." Agumon said.   
  
"Yeah, but don't do that again! What if my mom came in? How was I supposed to explain if a stuffed animal was answering the phone?" Tai scolded.  
  
"Sorry, Tai." Agumon mutterd.   
  
"Hey, lighten up, buddy. You look like, well, me, after I ate my mom's good lipstick."  
  
"You ate that? That stuff tastes gross." Agumon said, a look of disgust on his face.   
  
"Agumon, did you eat my mom's lipstick?" Tai said, rasing a eyebrow.   
  
"Uh, no." Agumon said quickly. Tai bent down on the ground, picked something up, and pulled himself up again.   
  
"Then, may I ask, what this is?" Tai said, shoving a stick of lipstick in Agumon's face. Half of it looked like it had been bitten off.   
  
"Well, uh-" Agumon stutterd.   
  
"Tai! Your friend Izzy's here!" Tai's mother's called. Tai threw the lipstick over his shoulder.   
  
"C'mon, Agumon." Tai said, poking his head out the door. "It's ok. My mom must have went to her room or something."   
  
"Ok." Agumon said, trotting after Tai. Tai let the house and Agumon followed him. A figure dressed in black stepped out of Tai's mother's room and dragged the lady, who stopped struggling, in his arms.   
  
"Thank you for not screaming." he hissed at her, throwing her on the ground. "It makes this a lot eaiser." he reached in his pocket, and the women's eyes wided in fear as he pulled the object over her. Since Tai was already a good distance away from the apartment building, he didn't hear the following scream.  
  
~*~  
  
Izzy and Tai walked down the crowded street, Tentomon and Agumon following, in their 'inconspicuous' disguises.  
  
"Anyway, if the eight child isn't anyone we know, I figure it could be someone in our family." Izzy said, filling in Tai on his latest theory. "Hey, where's your digivice?" he asked, noticing that Tai didn't have his digivice.   
  
"I must have left it at home." Tai sighed. "Do we really have to go back and get it? I mean, you have your digivice. If there's any trouble, Tentomon can just digivolve."   
  
"Yeah, but what if we encounter another digimon that Kabutarimon can't defeat? We have to go back and get it." Izzy explained.   
  
"Yeah..fine." Tai and Izzy turned around, and walked back to the apartment building. Tentomon and Agumon looked at them, turned to face each other, shrugged, and followed.   
  
~*~  
  
The moment Tai neared his apartment, he knew that something was wrong. His mothers car was gone. She wasn't going anywhere today. The only place she was supposed to be was to pick up Kari from a friend's house at 3:00, and it was only 2:00. _Big Deal, _Tai thought. _So she decided to pick Kari up at two instead of three. Spending all that time in the digiworld has made you suspicious of everything. _But when he reached the door, he knew something was wrong. The door was open.   
  
"Tai, you left the dooropen? Not the smartest thing to do." Izzy said, staring at the open door.   
  
"But...Agumon, did you leave the door open? You did leave after me." Tai said, looking at Agumon.  
  
"The door? Nuh-uh." Agumon said, shaking his head.   
  
"Excuse me for interrupting, but I couldn't help notice that Izzy and Tai are standing in a pool of red, sticky, liquid that appers to be blood." Tentomon said. Izzy and Tai looked down. Sure enough, both boys were standing a pool of blood. Tai looked at the door, and then back at the pool of blood, and then rushed into the apartment.   
  
"Mom! MOM!!" Tai shouted, dashing into the apartment. It wasn't long before he tripped over something. He scrambled back up, ran, and then turned around, realizing what he tripped over. He dropped to his knees by his mom's lifeless body.  
  
"Mom..." he rasped as tears began to fall down his cheeks. "Who-who did this? WHO THE HELL DID THIS!?"  
  
"Tai!" Izzy shouted, running into the apartment. Then he saw Tai kneeling next to his mother.   
  
"Oh..my...god." Izzy whisperd. "Tai, do you know anyone who might have done...this?"   
  
"If I knew that, Izzy, I wouldn't be here, I would be looking for that jerk!" Tai snapped. Izzy stepped back from Tai and noticed a small, thick, circular object on the floor. Natural curiosity got the better of him, and he bent down in a shallow pool of blood to get a better look at it. Tai finally stopped looking over his mother's dead body, a determined anger to find his mother's killer set over him.   
  
"Damn it, Izzy." Tai mutterd, dragging the younger boy up by the collar and away from the object. "NOW is not the time to be looking at stuff that has NOTHING to do with what just happened. NOW is the time to be looking for the JERK that killed my mother."   
  
~*~  
  
Tai and Izzy sat on a curb of some street. It was 6:00 PM, and neither of the boys had moved from that spot since 3:00 PM. The sun was casting it's final rays over the city, and both boys were covered in a good amount of blood, but still, neither moved. Agumon and Tentomon where puzzled to why Tai and Izzy sat there, unmoving, not saying a word, Izzy was puzzled to why Tai seemed to be mad at him, and Tai was enveloped by feelings of anger and saddness(for lack of a better word) and regret.   
  
"Why don't you go home, Izzy? I mean, you actully have a mother to go home to." Tai said snidley.   
  
"Tai, there's no point it taking your anger out me. I hate to be the one to break it to you, but being a jerk will not bring you mother back." Izzy snapped back at Tai, very unlike him. Tai's face twisted in a expression of anger, and he pulled his fist back and launched it at Izzy. Izzy ducked Tai's blow. This angered Tai, and he started toward Izzy agian, his hand in a fist.   
  
"Tai, what are you doing?!" Agumon cried. But Tai didn't hear him, or just ignored him. But he did hear the police officer come up to the boys.   
  
"Uh, boys, may I ask what you are doing?" the cop said. Tai and Izzy looked fearfully up at the cop.   
  
"Uh, we're just...playing around." Tai stutterd.   
  
"Yeah! Playing." Izzy added. The cop looked the boys up and down.   
  
"Well, you must be playing pretty harshly it both of you are covered in blood." he said, cocking a eyebrow at them.   
  
"Uh, well, see, we...took a bath!" Tai yelped, uttering the first thing that came to mind. Izzy slapped his head.   
  
"A bath with red water?" the cop said, now very suspicous of the two kids.   
  
"Uh, what my friend here means, who, I might add, is just a idiot, means, is that a while ago, we thought it would be, ah-interesting! to uh, take a bath, with red food coloring in it. We went to go get some.......uh, choclate sauce..to, eat while the bathtub filled up, but there still was some red water in there, and, uh, my friend, here, he...had some clothes, resting on the counter by the bathtub, and they, fell in, and...we, uh, today, see, we didn't have any clean clothes, and we had to wear these." Izzy stuttered, glaring at Tai.   
  
"Uh-huh..." drawled the cop, nodding. "Why don't you two kids come downtown with me?" Tai turned to Izzy, his eyes full of panic.   
  
"Sergent, come in. We have a murder"-Tai flinched at the word, and struggled to hold back tears-"At-" the Sergent cut him off, staring at the boys.   
  
"Uh, yeah. Maybe we should continue this in private...I got two kids here." he said. The Sergent walked into a alley, and left the two boys standing by themselves. Izzy glared angrily at Tai.   
  
"Well? What was that?" Izzy asked. "Tai, do have any idea how stupid it is to start a street fight when cops are patrolling the street day and night, and when you and the person your fighting is covered in blood?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. Sorry about that." Tai said, looking away from Izzy. "It's just that-you know-my m-m-mom and all..." Tai's voice began to kackle, then burst out into tears. Izzy stood there, unsure of what to do. He only saw Tai cry once in his life.   
  
"Tai, everything happens for a reason. If your mother is dead, something good will happen." Izzy winced when he realised that he picked the wrong words. "What I mean is, that if your mom is dead, she isn't really dead. She'll always be there, and she can protect you in ways that she couldn't before. But she'll always be there, just like she was before."   
  
~*~   
  
It smirked evily, watching the younger boy comfert the older one. What it wouldn't give to be able to kill then now... _Soon._ It soothed it's self.  
  
"Just one more piece in the puzzle..."  
  
  
  



End file.
